


How Stiles Stole Christmas.

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Derek's Birthday, Derek's POV, Derek's birthday is on christmas, Happy Ending, Loss, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Derek had always hated the holidays. No. That wasn’t completely true. He enjoyed holidays with his family, but he hated that his birthday was the same day as Christmas.
Stiles throws a wrench in the growing happiness... or does he?





	

Derek had always hated the holidays. No. That wasn’t completely true. He enjoyed holidays with his family, but he hated that his birthday was the same day as Christmas. Always sharing the day with everyone when his sisters got their own special days for their birthday. 

Talia always made him something special or tried her best to make him feel extra special on that day. But ever since the fire he hated the holidays. They felt lonely, even with Laura. Then when she died that was it. He said he would never celebrate another holiday.

So when the pack of misfit teens wanted to have a _pack_ Christmas, Derek had no idea how he got so wrapped up in it. Before he could really understand what was happening, Lydia had volunteered the loft for the party, Allison was already figuring out a menu to cook with Lydia, Scott of course was following anything Allison was doing and quickly volunteered himself and Stiles to decorate. Jackson was actually into the idea which surprised everyone and he was handing Lydia his credit card to buy everything, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were in charge of the tree.

Somehow Derek just stood there watching everything unfold. It felt like an out of body experience. He didn’t want part of any of this, he hated the holidays. But with one look at Isaac he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He felt for the boy. Isaac’s father was an abusive bastard and didn't give a shit about his only living family member. When the thought of a pack Christmas actually started becoming real Isaac no longer looked dejected and sad. There was a light in his eyes that Derek just couldn’t smother. Neither of them had family anymore, but that wasn’t quite true not with the pack. 

A couple of weeks later, Derek had been sitting on his couch reading when there was knocking at the loft door. He could smell the pine already. When he opened the door there stood a overjoyed Isaac with a huge Christmas tree. 

“What did you do cut down the biggest one you could find?” there was amusement in Derek’s voice. The smile on Isaac’s face was enough to merit a laugh. 

The pack came over to decorate, and Derek watched until Lydia demanded some help with something. He grunted and scowled the majority of the time. 

Surprisingly he wasn’t the only one huffing and puffing about the whole thing. Stiles didn’t seem happy about the whole thing. Which was more distressing to Derek than letting a bunch of teenagers take over his loft. 

Derek spent most of his time watching Stiles as they decorated. He could smell the discomfort, and he could hear the change in his heart every time he saw Derek, or even heard Derek’s voice. 

Sure Derek had known there was an attraction between the two of them. Whenever they were near each other he could hear the teens heart rate change, he noticed how the red blush would creep up Stiles’s neck if they made contact. The thing was, it wasn’t one sided. Derek felt overly protective of Stiles, frankly his wolf wouldn’t let him think of anyone else. So when Derek smelt the discomfort radiating off of Stiles whenever he was near him during the decorating it made him want to pull the boy aside and ask what he did to make him feel so bad. But he didn’t.

Lydia’s shrill voice broke Derek’s concentration as she tried to get everyone's attention. He groaned as she talked about everyone getting presents for each other. She set up a secret Santa even though there was an odd number, but she made it work. 

***

Derek woke up Christmas morning groaning. He still couldn’t get Stiles’s discomfort out of his mind. He made a promise to himself that if Stiles still didn’t smell right he would ask. 

It was abnormally cold in his loft, so he had to turn the heat on. He didn't need it, but the humans of the pack would. With a sigh Derek sat down on his couch to read. 

“Happy Birthday to me.” 

Most of the day passed, Derek finished his book and decided he should shower before everyone gets to the loft.

He was making coffee when he could hear Scott and Stiles climbing the stairs. For the first time in a while he felt excited, and it was only to see Stiles. But he could hear their conversation and his excitement dwindled.

“Do we have to do this?” Stiles voice was dull. “Come on man you love Christmas, it won't be so bad. Derek might actually have some Christmas cheer and not slam you into something.” Derek could just tell by Scott’s voice that he wasn’t really paying attention to whatever was happening with Stiles. “I wish my mom was here.” Stiles’s voice was barely audible, Derek knew Scott didn't hear it or at least if he did he didn't acknowledge it. That made Derek mad. 

He didn't show his anger when he opened the door for the boys. “Merry Christmas Derek.” Scott spoke first then the two of them walked into the loft. “Everyone else is on their way.” Scott walked over to the tree and put his gift down. Stiles followed suit barely looking at Derek.

_What the hell._ Derek couldn’t get over the fact that something was up with Stiles. But he had to push it to the back of his mind as the rest of the teens piled into the loft. 

Everything was going well. They had dinner together and everyone was laughing, including Derek. He kept glancing at Stiles silently checking in on the boy. Derek had to commend him, he was pretty good at hiding whatever was bothering him. But he was quiet which was still unusual. 

After dessert Lydia announced that it was time for presents, everyone headed to the living room and gathered around the tree. Erica nominated herself as Santa's little elf to hand out presents. First everyone opened the secret Santa gifts. 

Derek watched as everyone opened their presents one at a time. He had realized that the pack knew each other better than he thought, and it gave him a warm feeling inside. Stiles was opening his present from Derek. As the paper fell to the ground the teens eyes bulged he held the entire Star wars boxed set with special features in his long fingers. The teens mouth fell open. 

“Holy Shit!” Derek just smiled and started opening his present. Lydia had gotten him a new book, and it was one he had been dying to read. 

He thanked her and then stood to hand out the gifts he bought for everyone. Isaac and Stiles looked the most excited about the gifts. Derek felt satisfied as everyone opened their gifts. Of course nothing that great lasts very long for Derek. Everyone needed to head home. 

Isaac was staying with Scott tonight, so Derek would be alone. Like he was every year on his birthday. The wolf was picking up some of the forgotten cups when he realized he wasn’t actually alone. He could hear the uneven heartbeat and smell the discomfort that was now edging on fear. _Stiles._

“I thought you would have been half way home by now.” Derek’s words were more rough than he had intended. Stiles just kind of stood there, looking at the floor. This was his chance. Derek had to say something now if he was going to say anything at all. 

“Stiles, what's wrong? Did I do something or say something other than my usual asshole tone that made you afraid of me?”

Stiles head snapped up to look a the wolf. “No. I.. I'm fine.” his lips slightly twitched. 

Derek knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to call him on it. Something really must be bothering him. 

Derek had hoped that over these past few months they had grown from this. They had been spending more time together but right now it was almost like they were flashing back to when they first saw each other in the woods after Scott was bitten. Then Stiles moved. He walked over to the tree and reached around to the back. 

There was nothing back there, Derek was sure of it. But when Stiles turned around he held a box in his hands. _Shaking hands._ The teen walked over to Derek and handed him the box that was wrapped in black and silver wrapping paper. _Not Christmas paper._ The discomfort rolled off of Stiles in waves while Derek opened the box. 

Inside the box there was a coffee mug. Derek barely had time to read it when Stiles spoke.   
“Happy Birthday Der.” 

The teen turned and started to walk away. The words rung in Derek's ears as he read the words on the cup **World’s Best Sourwolf**. His chest tightened. 

“Stiles!” Derek cleared the space between him and the teen in a few steps. Stiles spun to answer and Derek’s lips were crashing down on his. The teen was shocked, Derek almost pulled away until he felt Stiles fingers at the nape of his neck. 

When the broke apart to catch their breath Derek had to ask. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Stiles jerked back. Look at Derek as if he was speaking Chinese. 

“No! Why would you ask that?” It was Derek's turn to be confused. 

“You have smelled like discomfort and fear ever since this whole Christmas thing started to be planned, and then I heard you today asking Scott if you had to do this today.”

Stiles laughed. Relief flooding through the teen. “I knew it was your birthday and you probably hate Christmas being your birthday. I was uncomfortable for you. Not because of me. And I was nervous about the birthday gift.” 

Derek felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt like he was home. It was then that he realized Stiles arms were fixed around his waist. 

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”  
“Happy Birthday Der.”


End file.
